


【卡带】朝思暮四

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &现代AU 公务员卡X酒吧挂名老板土&私设带土年轻时建立晓组织，垄断M国多种资源，后被国家查封，坐过几年牢狱。后来在长门和小南的走动关系下，提前出狱。鬼鲛开了一家酒吧，原晓组织成员就窝在鬼鲛的酒吧里，带土成了挂名老板。&依旧私设严重OOC文笔渣。





	【卡带】朝思暮四

人的一生中并不只有爱情，还有大把的荒唐和醉生梦死。

这是带土把斑的名言改了之后，作为了自己的座右铭。

鬼鲛是个忠心不二的部下，他从监狱保释出来后，就被他接到这家格调不错的酒吧，当上了老板。自从来这里之后，他这个挂名老板不调酒不揽客，只坐在吧台喝着一杯杯的伏特加。迪达拉心情好的时候，会调一杯颜色艳丽的鸡尾酒推给他，带土看着那又黄又红的颜色说怕被毒死直接推开，在一旁服务生打扮擦桌子的长门把酒杯端在酒托盘上，走到坐在沙发上正在算塔罗牌的小南旁，举止优雅的把酒放在她面前。小南嫩葱般的手指捻起杯脚，轻启性感红唇说出今天塔罗牌的结果。

“我们当中有一个人，今天会遇到他的本命。”

在场的这些人，心里都咯噔一下。

除了宇智波带土。

他听到小南的话，心里一丝冷笑。本命是个什么东西？能吃吗？也就那些对爱情不死心的小女生，搞这些封建迷信骗骗自己，这世上还有一个人也许还是个陌生人，会从天而降爱你爱的你死去活来。

世上哪有无缘无故的爱。缘起缘灭从来都是一个过场，人到最后还是要孤孤单单的过。

他想起了卡卡西。

那个曾经让他爱的死去活来的家伙。

可即使如此，他们还是分手了。多年以后的重逢，竟以自相残杀为开始，以他的惨败为结局。带土并不是抱怨，只是感慨再深厚的感情也敌不过命运的选择，毕竟人生并不是只有爱情。

还有该背负的责任。

带土还沉寂在自己的思绪里时，“叮铃”一声，门口推开了，蝎的“欢迎光临”因为进来的人卡住了半句，鬼鲛反射性的想摸枪，摸到腰部空荡荡才记起今时不同往日，他现在该看的应该是营业执照有没有过期。

长门没什么表情，只对他点头算打了个招呼却不问客人需要喝点什么。小南倒是一脸的幸灾乐祸，看到这个能让自家老板吃瘪的人，比喝到迪达拉调的酒要高兴许多。

迪达拉戳了戳已经半醉的带土，在众目睽睽下大声说：“老板，你的本命到了！”

带土一手撑着脸，看到坐在他旁边的男人，不慌不忙的又喝了一口伏特加，半眯着眼睛说：“怎么？又来抓我啊，我可不是逃狱出来的。”

卡卡西看着他没有说话，他当然知道带土没有，因为批准他出狱的文件就是他签的。

带土见他不说话，晕晕乎乎的想了一圈，觉的目前自己除了喝醉之外没有再做犯法的事，把脸伸到卡卡西面前，满嘴的酒气喷到那张众星捧月的脸上，“旗木先生，公干？”

“私事。”卡卡西回答的简短。

“私事？”带土晃了晃快要空掉的酒杯，回想起之前卡卡西一脸劝他“从良”的样子痴痴笑了起来，多年以后得见面，卡卡西每次私下里找他不过都是这些。

带土一口干了玻璃瓶中的高浓度酒精液体，在卡卡西面前晃了晃空酒杯：“喝酒也犯法啊？我被人举报出门撒酒疯了？”他只记得他喝醉了只会去后面的包厢睡觉，这个酒吧也快要被他当成家了。

“带土，我们……重新开始吧。”

带土醒来的时候已经是中午了，他依旧在酒吧的包厢里，周围一片凌乱，空气中还有昨天留下的味道。带土摁着太阳穴慢慢从沙发上爬起来，摸索着找自己的衣服，抓起一块布料就要往身上套时，发现黑色的衬衣点缀着几滴精斑，让带土嫌弃地扔到一旁。

他喝的是有点醉，但还不至于全忘记昨天发生了什么。

当卡卡西说要重新开始的时候，带土觉得人生真实充满讽刺，他竟有些看不懂卡卡西到底想要干什么。

“重新开始是不可能了，不过我可以让你再上一次。”

喝酒误事啊，喝酒误事。带土把一切都怪在酒身上。

如果不是因为酒后乱性，他怎么可能把卡卡西的口罩拉下来摁在吧台上接吻，又拖着他到包厢里翻云覆雨。

当带土撕扯着银白色的头发时，感到了疼痛才清醒一点，骂自己这都干了些什么事！可卡卡西接下来的动作又让他失去了思考。

熟悉又陌生的怀抱，让迷迷糊糊的带土仿佛回到年轻的时候，那时他们彼此心生爱慕，不小心碰一下手指都会脸红。在落着雨水的屋檐下有了第一次的亲吻，在炎热的伏暑假有了第一次性体验。

那时候的他还傻傻的相信卡卡西说的话，多来几次就不会痛，结果他的屁股不但痛，还开花了。

即使是那么疼，他还是流着泪让卡卡西做完了全套，因为想靠近他的心情是那么不顾一切，令他愉悦。

现在想来那些往事如同隔世，今日的他已经大不相同，他相信卡卡西依旧爱着那个傻乎乎老好人的宇智波带土，但现在的他已经不是了。对带土来说，卡卡西想重归于好，只不过不甘心当年他的突然分手和不告而别。

有些事情过去就是过去了，带土不留念也不打算回头看，他的前半生过得跌宕起伏，人生的致高点和致低点他都经历过了，所有的一切在他进入监狱的那一刻都已经圆满的划上了句号。

带土看了几眼皱的不像话的裤子，也决定不穿了，点了一支烟全身赤裸地躺在沙发上吞云吐雾，听见包厢的门打开也没想遮，闭着眼睛用哑的不像话的嗓音说：“让我再睡会儿，不用打扫了。”一个热乎乎的毛巾盖住他的下体，带土差点跳起来，一睁双眼撞进了满眼的银白色头发。

“卡卡西？！”他怎么没走？

带土拍开他的手和毛巾，用不带任何感情色彩的声线说：“别做多余的事。”

卡卡西收起毛巾，坐到带土对面的桌子上，一脸的坚定和严肃。带土太熟悉这个表情了，每次劝他“回头”就是这幅模样，连眉毛挑起来的角度都一模一样。

“带土，我想让我们重新开始并不是一时兴起，我们已经错过了这么多，我已经不想再失去你了，从一开始我对你从没变过。”

带土听到卡卡西的话，重新躺下，只留给他一个性感的背影。

对，你没变，是我变了。

世上最可怕的事情就是，本对有些人来说已是时过境迁的事，却总有人紧握着不放手。带土就很烦卡卡西这一点，他对他说的每一句话，都只不过是希望他能回到以前的他。

老子是生活所迫才会变成这样，不喜欢又没人逼你。

“要么留下给我当炮友，要么滚。”

看似带土给卡卡西两个选择，但带土知道一向有原则的卡卡西，第一条是不存在的，所以这是一个实打实的逐客令。

卡卡西走后，带土才揉着发痛的脑袋从包间里走出来，大家好奇和惊讶的目光射在他身上也当没看见。

对这方面一向敏感的女生小南早猜到两人会有一腿，不过让她最惊讶的是一向对男色不感性趣的老板竟然是下面那个。

带土照常跟鬼鲛要了一瓶伏特加，做着醉生梦死的酒鬼，小南走过去甩给他一张牌，带土看了一眼问：“这是什么？”

“命运之牌。这辈子注定你跟卡卡西轮回相生，想躲都躲不掉。”

去他妈的命运，宇智波带土还不信他离不了卡卡西了。越是告诉他跟卡卡西牵扯不开越是让他心生叛逆，越要跟他一刀两断。

可一切就像是跟他开玩笑，越躲谁，谁就出现在他面前。带土让蝎写一张“狗和卡卡西不得入内”的标牌，迪达拉却告诉他，卡卡西可是他们的大客户，许久没卖出去的存酒都被卡卡西当场付了现金。

带土也懒得搭理他们，每次卡卡西一来，他就躲进包厢，眼不见心不烦。

凭什么他非要跟卡卡西纠缠不清，明明已经有鸣人了。

那个跟曾经的他很像的少年。

带土以前也是相信卡卡西是为了所谓的大义才与他为敌，可亲眼见到他维护鸣人的样子，宁愿把他送进监狱也要保全鸣人时，带土看清了，卡卡西爱的只是年少时宇智波带土的人设，只要像“他”，是不是宇智波带土这个人都无所谓。

卡卡西的爱即沉重又无理，他凭什么要按照他的期望去构造自己，变了就是变了，回不去的就是回不去了。

所以带土觉得卡卡西说出重新开始很可笑，他还是想让他回到以前的样子。现在卡卡西什么都圆满了，只剩下年轻时那段感情留下的遗憾。他不甘心人生残缺，带土能理解，但卡卡西想要找他补回遗憾是真的找错对象了。

带土从包厢出来，见卡卡西还坐在吧台，脚步轻飘飘的一步步走向他，一个趔趄满身的酒气的依在卡卡西身上，握住他的手腕往怀里拉，笑的一脸猥琐，“我们尊敬的旗木先生，这么努力的追求我都要感动哭了，看在你这么照顾我生意的份上，作为老板，我免费伺候你一晚。怎么样？”

卡卡西轻轻抱住带土的腰，好听的声音仿佛能温柔的挤出水来：“带土，你又喝醉了，我扶你下去休息。”

“好，休息！一起休息。放心，这次我绝对会好好……好好的……给你口交，要不要？”带土揽上卡卡西的脖子，撒娇似的问他，在场的那些人见老板这幅模样，无一不抖抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“带土，快别说了……”卡卡西耳朵尖都红了，半拖半抱着他往包厢走。

“好，不说，用做的。看在你是大客户的份上，让你随便做，他们都没这个福利，我轻易不给别人口交的。”带土故意把话题引向糟糕的方向。

卡卡西何等聪明，怎会听不出话里的意思，他把带土摁在墙上，不敢确定的问他：“你一直……这样吗？”

“对啊，酒吧生意这么惨淡，我这个当老板的自然要想办法留住客人。他们可是对我的服务很满意，卡卡西，要不要再试试，这次免费。”带土抬起一条腿，用大腿内侧摩擦着卡卡西的腰，牙齿咬掉白衬衣的纽扣，依偎在他的身上舔舐白皙的脖颈，很故意的又舔又吸，留下吻痕。

又痒又麻痛的感觉，早让卡卡西内心产生悸动，一股股的热流窜向小腹，可他握紧了拳头一把推开带土，粗喘几口气平复了情欲，头也不回的走出了酒吧。

之后卡卡西再也没来，大伙也不敢问，只有小南想旁敲侧击却也敲不出什么来。

卡卡西没来，带土心情畅快了许多，戴着面具在酒吧里当起了服务生，不过没一会儿就被长门拉到一边，让他不要再惹麻烦了。

不是“不小心”把酒洒到客人身上，就是“不小心”端错了酒桌。本来店里也没几个人，这也会出错。

“看来是疯了。”小南翻起一张纸牌，命运之轮。她觉得宇智波带土绝对是被人下了诅咒，回回都是这张，小南也不禁可怜起他来。

阿飞无聊的站在角落里，突然眼前一亮，一个棕发紫色眼影的男人引起了他的注意。走出扭捏的步伐坐在他的旁边，像一个合格的服务生为客人的酒杯里倒满酒，端到他的唇边，实则盯着男人下巴的黑痣。

熟悉的心脏发疼。

男人推开唇边的酒杯，悄悄的问阿飞：“听说你们这里有特殊的服务？不知道你是什么价？”他一边说，一边把手伸进阿飞的腿间，轻轻摩挲大腿内侧。

阿飞立马圈住男人的脖子，拉近距离，“就看客人的诚意了，经常来的话，阿飞免费送。”

鬼鲛很担心他的酒吧总有一天会被查封，老板好好的酒吧生意不做，非要卖淫，虽然营业额上面的数字好看了，但被扫黄大队这么一查，他们这些个人都得卷铺盖走人。

好在老板目前只拉了一个叫斯坎儿的客人，不然人多了就真卖淫了。他们现在正没皮没脸的做，他开的酒吧真成了老板的宾馆了。

斯坎儿握着他的腰一冲到底时，带土挣扎了一下，被绑紧的双手在头顶晃动。双腿圈住斯坎儿的腰，催促他快点动起来。

带土曾经以为让别的男人进入他有多难，原来只是只是长不长开腿的区别。

他还没有跟女孩子牵过手，他就已经被卡卡西进入了。就算是跟他分手后，也并没有跟男人滚过床单。带土并没有刻意的去保持纯洁什么的，只是除了卡卡西他更喜欢的是女人，如果遇到了能让他引起兴趣的男人，他自然也会翻云覆雨。

就如眼前的斯坎儿。

让带土欣慰的，是斯坎儿和卡卡西完全是两种人，他轻浮、放荡，没有卡卡西一脸苦大仇深的样子，会在交合的时候说骚话，喜欢把他绑起来做爱。带土想疼的时候会让他疼，想去的时候会让他去，不让他摘面具就只操屁股。简直就是为带土量身订制的炮友，器大活好不粘人，召之即来挥之即去，还能从他身上搜刮“民脂民膏”……这一点带土还有点罪恶感，所以一次都没有收费，他这所谓的特殊服务真成免费的了。

“嗯唔……”屁股里痒痒麻麻的，戴着套子做总让带土不尽意，之前想让他戴上总是心里的那股别扭劲作祟，现在已经这么长时间了，也没那么多矜持。阿飞扭着屁股咬紧斯坎儿的肉棒，发出兴奋的声音：“啊啊～～唔哈～斯坎儿前辈好棒啊～前辈不要戴套套了，让阿飞怀孕吧！”

男人听到阿飞的话，先是惊讶，又笑着答应了他，脱下套子重新插入他，卖力的甩着腰操干。

“啊～啊～～好棒！前辈好棒！阿飞要去了，阿飞要怀孕了～”

“阿飞，想不想被填满？”斯坎儿问他。

“想～被前辈填满的阿飞最幸福，肚子里满满是斯坎儿前辈的精液，说不定真的会有小宝宝～”阿飞晃着腿说。

“好，今天不灌满阿飞，可不会放开你哦。”

“前辈♡～”

然后他们又做了整整一晚上。

第二天醒来，受苦的还是带土，扶着腰去浴室，放浪一晚上清理俩小时，所谓的痛并快乐是要付出代价的。带土每次醒来都见不到斯坎儿，心里对他的拔屌无情也嗤之以鼻，如果留下来腻腻歪歪才让他觉得别扭。

晚上斯坎儿到点报道，带土觉得一个自由职业的摄影师跟朝九晚五的上班族似的，不过这也不影响他能留下来过夜。阿飞见到他，像只扑拉蛾子扑到斯坎儿的怀里跳在他身上，棕发男人搬着他直奔包间，开始不可描述之事。

大家都已经见惯不怪，毕竟能赚钱的老板对他们来说是件好事。只有小南还握着名为“命运之轮”的牌满脸的迷惑：不应该啊？我的塔罗牌从没失手过。

炎炎夏日，晒的大地都成了烧过的平底锅，可作为酒吧挂名老板的宇智波带土还是被员工们撵出来进货。他们都有事情忙，可店里紧缺货源，带土看了一眼无所事事的小南……

“你怎么好意思让一个女生在外面暴晒？”

所以他不得不亲自进货。

带土把酒都搬上车，劳作了大半天出了一身汗，拿起一瓶啤酒，用牙齿咬开瓶盖咕咚咕咚灌下去，麦香和二氧化碳让他清爽了许多，打开车门想赶紧进去吹吹冷气时，看到不远处扎眼的白毛和比白毛更扎眼的黄毛，其乐融融的笑着，卡卡西还伸手揉了揉鸣人的脑袋。

“嘭”的一声，带土狠狠地甩上车门，开火挂挡拉手刹，油门踩到底，绝尘而去。

事到如今了，为什么还在乎呢？

斯坎儿今天的体验相当的好，阿飞腰扭得让他差点好几次早早要去。平时就很浪阿飞今天更浪了，淫荡的令人窒息。

斯坎儿抓紧他的屁股更使劲操干的时候，阿飞突然跟他说：“摘下我的面具吧。”

“啊？什么？”男人简直不敢相信听到了什么。

“我让你摘掉我的面具。”带土用正常的声线又跟他说了一遍。

他想结束了，没人会喜欢他的脸，那半张布满疤痕的脸谁见了都会吐。

他跟卡卡西不同，不是从小就受欢迎的人，有靠脸也能吃饭的天赋，传说他会一直戴着口罩是因为长得太帅怕引起骚乱。卡卡西的脸他当然见过，是很帅，尤其是下巴的一点黑痣性感的让他心跳加速。

仔细一想，他能和斯坎儿搞在一起不也是因为下巴跟卡卡西很像吗？

原来无论怎么逃避，都逃离不了名叫“卡卡西”的魔咒。

只要他掀开面具，一切就结束了。他不要再找跟卡卡西有一丁点相似的人。

斯坎儿颤抖着手，小心翼翼的揭开了带土的面具，动作轻的就像怕碰坏珍重的宝物。

带土全部露出脸的那一刻，斯坎儿没把持住直接泄在了里面。

黑发的男人觉得真是奇事，他的脸应该会让男人软下来才是，没想到竟然还能让男人早泄。很恶劣的笑起来，仿佛在嘲笑斯坎儿，也嘲笑自己。

斯坎儿有些不好意思，他慢慢的退出带土的身体，走下床翻起背包，拿出照相机问带土：“可以让我拍几张照片吗？”

带土笑了：“可以啊，如果卖出高价，别忘记给我分红。”

回到家的卡卡西躺在床上抱着相机，来来回回反反复复的看那几张带土的照片。几乎全是全裸的，有趴着的，有侧躺的，有喝酒留下水迹的，有勾引他的，还有很多胆大淫乱的动作，每一张都活色生香。卡卡西盯着那张带土一手叼着烟一手撑开后穴流出精液的照片，把他放大缩小，再放大，再缩小。情不自禁的撸动着性器，最后盯着带土放大的脸，射了出来。

宇智波带土是毒药，嗑上一次，一辈子都戒不掉。

突然的分手让卡卡西经历了人生中的最低潮，那时候他生不如死，思念带土的心情让他每一天都过得撕心裂肺，他也曾经想拼命的忘记，想忘记宇智波带土这个人，可总是忍不住从身边的人身上寻找带土的影子。

佐助跟他同姓，所以他格外的关心，后来才发现鸣人性格最像他，决定一生保护鸣人。

可兜兜转转这么多年，重新见到带土的那一刻，卡卡西才知道，谁也代替不了，只有这个人才可以，想要他想的心脏都疼。

在大是大非面前他会保持理智，知道因此肯定伤害了带土。可卡卡西会为以后打算，他想把带土接回家，想照顾他……

更想把他锁起来，让他再也不离开。

卡卡西又继续翻看着照片，想着那时候带土纯情这么不做作，每次进入他的时候，反应都那么可爱。可现在的带土，性感的能要了人性命。

当他听带土说会陪客的时候，卡卡西是怀疑的，但还是扮成了斯坎儿去探真实，可无论结果如何，重见带土的脸的那一刻，他不想再装下去了。

斯坎儿该结束了。

带土像往常一样等着斯坎儿，只是没有戴面具。可斯坎儿没等到，却等来了卡卡西。

带土下意识的想逃，后来又想他又没做错事凭什么要跑，就当卡卡西不存在，看不见就是不存在。

可带土忘了，卡卡西来这里自然是要找他。

“带土，我们找个安静的地方好好谈谈。”

迪达拉很勤快，立马调了一杯鸡尾酒，送到大客户面前，却被带土一口干了。

“有什么事就在这里说，我们可是正规生意，不偷不抢不犯法，更不怕你搜查，你如果还想把我送进监狱请你最好拿出点有力的证据。”带土有恃无恐。

卡卡西拿出照片放到带土面前，凑过去看热闹的迪达拉发出一声惊呼：“哇哦～”

老大！我们是不是要关店了！

带土看到自己的裸照后，笑的眼泪都出来了。

“斯坎儿是不是你们的人？”带土问。

“是。”

“钓鱼执法？”带土又问。

“……”卡卡西没有回答。

“是，是我出卖色相揽客，怎么，终于等到这一天，迫不及待又要送我进去吗？”带土都不知道要生气了，只觉得好笑，太好笑了。

卡卡西是跟他有多大的深仇大恨啊，竟然不顾一切让别人引他上钩，幸好只是身体沦陷了感情一点都没有投入进去。

即使这样想着，但眼泪却怎么也止不住。

“斯坎儿在哪？让他滚过来，我要见他。”带土只想狠狠地揍他一顿出出气，戏演的竟然比他还好。

卡卡西擦去挂在带土脸上的泪珠，一脸复杂的表情，问他：“为什么要见他？带土……爱上他了吗？”

“爱？”带土拍开他的手，红红的眼睛瞪着卡卡西，“是！我喜欢上他了！你满意了？卡卡西你不就是不甘心当年我甩了你吗，你可……你可真是费尽心思的想报复我啊。”

“带土……”

“已经过了八年了，你身边那么多喜欢你的人都不能抵消你的怨念吗！为什么非要扒着我不放！你到底要我怎么样才甘心！让斯坎儿出来，让他出来！”

卡卡西紧紧的抱住他，一开口都是悲痛的声音：“为什么带土能爱上别人，就是不选我！我是不甘心，我不甘心你当年不辞而别，不甘心你怎么就能轻易的放下我们之间的感情，不甘心你宁愿爱别人也不回头再看我一眼。为什么，我对带土来说就是这么可有可无的人吗？”

带土没有回答，因为那句“因为是你才会逃避”这句话，即使说出来也晚了。

小南就知道，这两个散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙的男人，遇到什么事就该打一炮，现在两人与她所想的一样，话还没有说完，就双双去了包间开始了少儿不宜之事。

卡卡西的动作让带土熟悉的心尖发颤，他抚摸和亲吻的手法跟斯坎儿太像了，就连进入他的那东西的形状也那么相似。

“卡卡西～”带土撕扯着他的头发，情不自禁留下了被卡卡西摩擦出来的生理泪水，卡卡西握上带土的手腕，熟悉的把他的手绑在头顶。

“你……”带土有种不祥的预感。

“知道我为什么会把带土的手绑起来吗？因为我一直都知道，带土做爱的时候有撕头发的习惯。”卡卡西亲吻着他的脖子。

“你是……！”带土突然明白了什么，八年之后他只在酒醉的时候跟卡卡西做过一次，所以根本没仔细去比较斯坎儿和卡卡西的相同之处。一直以为他们身体是天生契合。

“带土不会以为跟斯坎儿身体上的契合是天生的吧，可带土忘了，你身上的敏感带可是我一点点开发出来的，别人怎么可能知道。”

“你……卡卡西你这个大垃圾！耍我很好玩吗！你出去，出去！唔唔唔唔唔……”

小南一直对自己的塔罗牌有自信，这次的结局更是坚定了他的想法。

鬼鲛看着老板把大量的营业额中饱私囊，有怨气也不敢说，迪达拉和蝎倒是去讨个说法，毕竟收入太少影响生计。

“卡卡西养我一个人就行了，没必要养你们这一群。走走走，都干活去。”

长门偷偷拿着自家老板的裸照，这是他打扫桌子时收起来的，悄悄问小南要不要给客人当赠品送出去。

十指如葱的手指挑出R18的，“这些珍藏，剩下的印上几百张当礼品赠送。”

有个好身材的老板挺不错，希望生意能好起来。

桌子上依旧是那张熟悉的“命运之轮”。

end


End file.
